<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nothing Compares To You by RelienaRed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601269">Nothing Compares To You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelienaRed/pseuds/RelienaRed'>RelienaRed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Tentacle Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:41:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelienaRed/pseuds/RelienaRed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when you think this site has enough NSFW Symbrock fics, here's another!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>328</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nothing Compares To You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is from my rejected pile from kinktober.  Thought I'd toss it up here since a few people said they missed my smutt work.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eddie was perfect like this. Withering under them in pleasure, toes curled from the force of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>"More, Eddie?"</b>
  <span> Venom coxed. It was question meant only to tease, they knew the answer was yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie didn't respond with words. His mind scrambled thanks to the small tendril Venom was teasing him with. It wasn't enough and Venom knew that. The symbiote could see inside Eddie's head. The smug bastard knew what Eddie wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tendril in his ass throbbed in time with the ones pinning his wrist and ankles. Unlike the other one, the tendril increased in size. Stretching him open farther.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie let out an embarrassingly high pitched whine. The tendril was pulsing faster the more noise he made. His eyes were squeezed shut and his body shuddered when Venom wrapped their tongue around his dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time when the tendril throbbed, Venom didn't ask. The slight pain of being stretched open was worth it for the sensation of being completely full. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing that Venom was part of him, inside and out, made it better.  Eddie had played with toys before but nothing could compare to Venom.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>My Eddie.</b>
  <span> The demanding, dominating voice in his head made his hips buck. Venom was literary in his ass and it still didn't feel like enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tendril increased in size one last time and Eddie felt like he was going to burst. He didn't know big the tendril in his ass was and he didn't want. All he cared about was the feeling of being completely helpless under Venom's control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment he got off, his entire body went limp. Venom could easily get rid of the soreness but Eddie insisted that he didn't.  The reminder of their activities made it more fun.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>